Alva
A goddess of winter, Alva takes the form of a white wolf easily identified by blank, faintly glowing white eyes. She is rarely seen outside of her castle far to the north, and when she is, it is a sign that she means business. About Built like a truck and taller than a good number of men. Her hair has a slight blue tint and is usually kept in several braids. Her demeanor is often very cold, and she tends to give off the impression that she is continually angry at something, even when it is not the case. She does not speak unless she has something to say, and is very direct and to the point when she does speak. Since Raris's murder, she has hallucinated him from time to time. She seems to have learned to deal with it, and does not speak of it, though her delusions tend to get worse when she is alone. She has power over winter, and many things associated with it. She wields a pair of swords in combat, and will usually supplement her physical attacks with powerful ice-based magic. She will also utilize a magical, creeping frost that induces sleep in those it covers. Her ice magic is resistant, though not entirely immune to heat. Character History Pre-RP History Alva has been goddess of winter for as long as she can remember, and she can remember a long way back. She regards her position and power as a duty that is to be taken with the utmost seriousness. Her castle is remote and she is very reclusive, though she seems not to care for fame or followers. She likely has a great many stories to tell from her time, but she rarely sees the need to tell any of them. A little more than twenty years ago, a mage named Raris came to her castle, seeking the knowledge held in her library. They formed a friendship that quickly developed into a relationship of a decidedly less platonic nature. However, shortly after the relationship had been consummated, Raris was murdered by a minor god named Enil, sending Alva flying into a rage in which she stripped Enil of his powers and memories and banished him to a desert. Roughly nine months later, she gave birth to a son, who she named Caleb. Fast forward nineteen years, and Caleb had left, wishing to see the world. Alva consented and gave him her blessing, and was left alone in her castle again. RP History While walking through the tundra surrounding her home, she was approached by Roích, who warned her of a man named Pinkus murdering gods and stealing their power and offered to protect her. Alva declined his offer of protection, and went to the city to investigate herself. She had several fights with Pinkus, finding, much to her displeasure, that he was incredibly difficult to kill. That he had come close to killing Caleb only fueled her rage further. Eventually, she managed to pin him to the ground in the middle of the park, deciding that if she could not kill him, she would render him unable to cause any more trouble. She stood watch over him for several days, until she devised a better solution. She removed the power stored in his ring and cast an enchantment on it that would prevent him from doing anything that could be considered evil by threatening to put him to sleep and subject him to horrific nightmares, as well as making the ring impossible to remove. Satisfied with this solution, she again left the city to return home. She has since, in vague chronological order, murdered Pinkus after he weaseled his way out of the ring, welcomed Diris into her home, and taken up Valkyrie as a student. Titan's Game Alva was drawn into the Titan's Game against her will. Upon being challenged by Gossamer, she stabbed him in the stomach and refused. However, when Valkyrie came upon her library and asked to study, Alva eventually offered her the opportunity to compete. Valkyrie accepted, and her training intensified. In the game itself, Valkyrie was the second out, defeated by Venati. After the game, Alva assisted in beating Gossamer senseless, and has since been given free reign to decide what to do with him. For the moment, she's thrown him outside of her castle and alternately taunted him, mocked him, and left him to his own devices, which currently consist mostly of freezing and starving. Category:Directory Category:Characters Category:Characters by Tsu